You are my Heart
by ShoZettaSlow
Summary: Roxas joins Organization XIII and suddenly the most of the other members start feeling. Yay Orgy XIII yaoi! Lemony AkuRoku with Zemyx. Why are all my stories M-rated Romances? Because they're fun to write
1. Chapter 1

I know this isn't how Roxas joined and it's not how he met Axel but I was bored. Yeah it's Orgy XIII. So far it's just AkuRoku and Zemyx (with Saïx being a pervert). Also the beginnings of friendship, awww. 

"Your new name is Roxas. You are number 13."

Axel heard Xemnas' voice drifting from the gates. _So he finally found a 13._ _May as well go see who the poor bastard is._

"You think you can name me?"

"What is your name then?"

"…"

_He doesn't understand, still it's pretty rare to see someone argue with Xemnas._

"That's what I thought. I'll leave you, your room is prepared."

"Hey wait-" The silence told Axel that Xemnas had gone. As he the new member came into view he saw Saïx walking slowly towards him.

"Hmm a new one." Said the blue haired man silkily.

Axel was happy to see Roxas' lip curl in annoyance as he said "My name is Roxas."

"Roxas? I like it. Roxas, Roxas, Roxasss."

_Alright this is getting creepy. _"Saïx, leave the kid alone, I think you're pissing him off."

"And how would you know?"

"I guess I wouldn't. You're pissing me off, there, now go."

"You don't give me orders, I outrank you."

"Fine, go tell Xemnas. I don't care as long as it gets you away from me."

Saïx snarled and stalked off, leaving Axel to look over the newcomer. _Haha, he's short. How is his hair that spiky? Wow his eyes are really blue. Hottest blond I've ever seen._

"That guy was a freak. Thanks. Not that I needed help." Roxas said. He looked up to see his savior staring at him. "What are you looking at?"

The redhead snapped back to attention. "Just sizing you up Blondie."

"My _name_ is Roxas."

"Okay then Roxie."

The blond glared at him then his face burst into a smile. "Roxie?"

"You like it?"

"Well I've never heard it before."

"That's your new name then."

"Oh, come on-"

"Axel. A-X-E-L got it memorized?"

"Uh, yes?"

"Good now come with me."

~Roxie~

Roxas was in the redhead's arms before he knew it, a hand over his eyes.

"Axel, what the _hell_ are you doing?"

"It's a surprise."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Put me down!"

"Relax, we're almost there."

Roxas sighed and slumped against the arms around him. _God, I hope he's not taking me to his room or something._

Then he felt himself being set down gently, the hand over his eyes lifted. The first thing he noticed was that, wherever they were, it was high.

"Where are we?"

"Don't you recognize it?"

Roxas gazed at the buildings, so far below him. _Twilight Town._

"I thought you'd want to see it again, we can watch the sun die."

Roxas looked out at the sinking sun. _How sickeningly symbolic._


	2. Chapter 2

Hey look another chapter. This one featuring Zexion and Demyx acting like awkward highschool kids. Demyx is also bipolar. 

There's a shoe called Demyx, there's one called Roxas too. I think Demyx is for girls & Roxas is for guys, something like that. 

I got off topic there, anyway enjoy the story ^^

~Axel~

Seeing Roxas' look of wonder, Axel was glad he'd carried the kid. The happiness in his bright blue eyes made putting him down worth it. He wasn't sure why he had hated letting him go but he brushed the thought away as he headed back to his room. _I wonder if Roxas will be alright sleeping here. No I probably don't need to worry about him. Still I hope he won't be lonely. _He stopped, laughing to himself. _He doesn't have a heart how could he be lonely? And why do I care so much if he is? _He shook his head._ I really need to stop thinking about him._

Unfortunately it was impossible to get Roxas out of his mind, and what little sleep Axel got was plagued with dreams of the hotheaded little blond. Some were nightmares and some were just a bit too good.

~Demyx~

The sound of a sitar drifted through the room. It always soothed the sandy-haired man to hear his own playing. He remained in his musical trance until he heard a voice behind him.

"Demyx."

He looked up and smiled. "Hey Zexion, did you want something?"

"No nothing it's just…your playing…it sounds…nice." The pale face turned away slightly, effectively hiding behind slate-colored hair.

Demyx felt his heat in his cheeks. "Oh…thanks." _What's going on? _He shook his head.

"What are you doing?" Zexion asked curiously.

The blue-green eyes widened. "Um… Nooothing Zexy."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

Demyx pouted slightly "You're no fun."

The usually serious face seemed to be fighting a smile. "Fine, but not in front of everyone-" He was on the floor before he knew it with a grinning Demyx hugging him.

"Yay! Thank you Zexy!"

"Dem! Demyx! Get off me Number 9!" His attacker got up obediently. "Thank you. Now I have to find Vexen, tell me if you see him alright?"

"Yes sir, Zexy!"

Zexion nodded and left.

When he was gone Demyx leaned against the wall and slid down with a groan. "What's happening?" he asked himself.

"You feel it too, don't you." Said a voice behind him.

He looked up to see Axel with an unusually thoughtful look on his face. _Axel, should I tell him? I can never tell if he's my friend or not. _He blinked. _Since when do Nobodies have friends anyway? Oh that's a sad thought. _He glanced at Axel again, who was staring at him with a knowing smirk.

"See? I knew you could feel it."

"Feel what?"

"Feel anything at all. We're not supposed to feel, but I think I'm beginning to, and it looks like you are to."

Demyx wasn't sure what to say but something told him to defend himself. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said coldly.

The redhead grinned. "Of course you don't. You just tackled Zexion, I mean _Zexy_, to further the Organizations goals. Don't worry; I think he feels the same way."

_He does? That's great! Wait what's great? What's he talking about anyway? _

"I'm talking about feelings, in your case it's a crush."

"A…crush?"

"Yes, why else would you to be acting like awkward teenagers?" He sighed. "Look Dem, you can trust me, I have one too. There I just put myself at your mercy, if you told Mansex about this I could be destroyed."

Just then the dirty-blond head was thrown back with laughter. "Mansex?!"

"Heh, yeah. I never noticed that until a little while ago. See? Now you have a sense of humor too."

"We're in trouble aren't we?"

"Not as long as we keep it between us, I'll tell you if I pick anything up from the others though."

_Maybe this won't be too bad._

I never noticed this, Zexions no. 6 and Demyx is no. 9... 6 9. *Gasp!*


	3. Chapter 3

Introducing Zexy's POV: Zexion Reports.

~Axel~

The nest time Axel saw Roxas he was wearing a new Organization hoodie.

"You looked better in your old clothes; then again no one looks good in these things."

"Well, you look pretty good." Roxas looked away, as though realizing what he'd said.

"Aww, thanks Blondie."

"What did I tell you about calling me Blondie?"

"Blondie's so sweet to meee."

"Axel shut up."

"Make me Roxie."

The blond boy did nothing except cross his arms and glare up into the brilliant green eyes. His glare however, was more of a pout. _That's __**adorable**__! _The redhead thought to himself. _Of course if I told him that he'd probably kill me. Are Nobodies supposed to notice cuteness? Oh, who cares, I know what's going on anyway. I just need to remember to control myself around the others. _He realized he'd been staring into the boy's eyes for some time now. _Like that, that's not a good idea._

"Hey Roxie, want some ice cream?" _What am I a pedophile?_

"I didn't know we kept ice cream."

"Where did you think it came from?"

"I don't know, a store somewhere?"

_Somewhere in nowhere. This kid still doesn't understand._

~Zexion~

_Zexion Report 1_

This isn't supposed to happen. I know this isn't supposed to happen. But it is, so I may as well find a way to deal with it. I could avoid him.No that might make it worse. I may as well pursue it; the only way to get an answer is to experiment_._

Keeping that in mind, I must find Demyx.

I'm nervous; this must be what Axel meant when he said we were behaving like 'Awkward horny teenagers who are controlled by their raging hormones.' Axel has an interesting way of putting things.

_Zexion Report 2_

I found him in his room, once again playing his sitar. My eyes drifted shut as the soothing sound swirled around me. Music, I'd forgotten the effects it could have_. _I sat against the wall and watched the musician intently as his fingers danced over the strings. After a while Demyx opened his eyes, they snapped into focus when he saw his audience.

"Z-Zexion, what're you doing here?"

I smiled. "I said I liked your playing, and whatever happened to calling me Zexy?"

The man in front of me grinned. "A sense of humor, Zexy? I never would've guessed."

"You know Demyx-" I wasn't sure how to say it"They say music comes from the heart…"

A look of panic flashed across the usually playful face. "That's true Zexion." He replied, his voice cold. "But isn't humor from the heart as well?"

When Demyx feels threatened he acts threatening. "Don't do that Demyx, I know you."

"You can't prove anything."

"I'm not accusing you. I'm only saying this because… I mean I have one too… at least I'm pretty sure…and I think I might have…feelings for you." I was hesitant, almost stuttering.

"Does this mean we're… you know."

"I think so." That was all I could say.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter starts with a Zexion report and the rest of it relates to that report (kinda). I'm not sure if I'm going to start doing this for all of them.

This is the chapter that gets into general sex discussions but not an actual Lemon.

When are Axel and Roxie gonna get together? I've lost control over them so I can't say anymore. Soon I think.

Sorry for my story ADD, it's like writer's block but instead of being unable to think I can only think for one story.

~Zexion Report 3~

I seem to have overlooked one detail: Xemnas.

The issue here is fidelity, something unheard of in the Organization. While sex is quite common, as orgasm is merely a physical release, members can't be faithful to a single partner. There is no kissing during sessions and foreplay is rare. Refusal is an option but to refuse everyone would cause suspicion, and it's impossible to refuse Xemnas.

These aren't official rules but more of an unwritten code for staying alive. Even so, Demyx and I must hide our feelings for each other and continue with our promiscuity.

I wonder if Axel knows to do this.

~Roxas~

Roxas sat in his room, fingering the cloth of his long black hoodie. He missed the clothes he'd had before; the uniform was just another mark of ownership.

He sat back, resting his head on the headboard of his bed. His thoughts drifted to the people he'd seen in Twilight Town.

_As he watched the three friends talking and laughing he felt a combination of curiosity, fascination and jealousy. He watched them when they were together, all talking and laughing. He watched two of them—the girl and the dark-haired boy — detach themselves and go somewhere quiet to talk. He watched them argue fiercely with an older boy and his friends, only to see the blond boy slip away to share sweet words between bruised lips with his enemy. _

His thoughts were interrupted by a redhead bursting into his room.

"Roxas!"

"Yes, Axel?" He'd grown used to his friend's spontaneity.

"I can't watch the sun die today, Xemnas ordered me!"

"Ordered you…?"

"Shit, I forgot you're new." He looked uncomfortable. "Damn I hate having to explain this; I mean you're just a kid and everything. Well you're not really a kid but it still feels pretty weird. I'd _show_ you but you probably wouldn't like that much or maybe you would but I can't because Xemnas wants me-"

"Just say it Axel."

He sighed. "How much do you remember about your old life?"

"Nothing."

"How much do you know about people?"

"Some."

"Do you know what sex is?"

"What?!"

"Well when two people reach a certain age they have urges-"

"I don't need an explanation! What does sex have to do with-" He stopped as reality hit him. "What the hell Axel!"

The redhead threw up his hands in defensively. "It's not like I can do anything! If I say no too much the others will think I like…" he trailed off, "someone. Besides Xemnas is our boss, we can't say no to him."

"So this is a normal thing? Running around fucking everyone is part of the Organization?!" Roxas was shocked, appalled and (for some reason) furious.

"Well…yes. You get used to it after a while. Besides it's not so bad if you don't have a heart. Sex is purely physical after all." He sounded unsure.

_That's not true. Is it? If sex was physical then why didn't the kids in Twilight Town just screw constantly? _He thought of the two enemies kissing fiercely against a wall. _Did they really care for each other? If not then was what they did really devoid of emotion? _They'd seemed so passionate…

~Axel~

_Dammit what if Xemnas wants him next? _

"Does it hurt?"

He winced at the question. _I hope he isn't too rough. _Images of the beautiful blue eyes filling with tears came into his mind. _It's a cute picture, but what would I do if he _did_ cry. I don't think I could deal with that._ He forced a smile and said "Don't worry, he won't hurt you. He's always careful when he needs to be. I'll protect you Roxie." _What?_

The blond looked at him strangely. "Thank you…Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you could…you know…prepare me? For when he does want me, you know? It might be easier if it's you...because you're my friend and everything."

Axel was surprised by the request, even more so by his eagerness to comply. "Of course, Roxie. Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

"Axel…?"

"Yes my little Keymuffin?"

"Don't you have to go to Xemnas?"

_Shit._ "Right, I'll probably be tired tonight. So… tomorrow?"

"I'll tell you."

"Alright. Seeya Blondie." Axel left Roxas seething at the nickname.

**I had a sudden urge to call Roxas Keymuffin. **

**Little bit of Siener.**

**If you were hoping for a XemAxe lemon sorry to disappoint. Ask me and I'll give it a shot but my heart wouldn't be in it ('Haven't got one').**

**And no Axel and Roxas haven't admitted to themselves that they want to pounce each other and have hot, sweaty Nobody sex. For now it's just a "we're best friends so let's screw" kinda thing. I don't know just a whim.**

** Not much Zemyx either. The next chapter shall contain Zemyx!(Dramatic Declaration)**


	5. Chapter 5 and a WTF side story

Why did this take so long to write?

I was pretty surprised when I had the idea that all the Organization members are whores but I thought about it and figure 'well they don't have hearts but they can still feel pain, buuut they'd still have no shame, also I guess they'd treat it like business' so that's my excuse.

Here's some random advice: If you ever catch someone staring at you walk up to them and say "Got it memorized?" and tap your temple twice. I don't know if it works but I always do it anyway.

Do Nobodies need sleep? They're sleeping in this whether they like it or not but I was just wondering if they ever slept in the game.

-- (Zettagasp, face!)

Axel was too tired to walk back to his room so he used a portal. He'd often been asked why he ever bothered walking and he always replied that portals were a pain in the ass, but really it was just to keep himself from getting bored. There was little entertainment in Castle Oblivion except fucking, which he hadn't enjoyed lately; and picking fights.

"I could always pick on Demyx and Zexion." He muttered to himself as he lay on his bed. "Or talk to Roxas. _Roxas! _I wonder if he knew what he was saying earlier. I mean I know I'd say yes but…" He sighed. "Damnit now I won't be able to sleep." He opened his eyes and turned to stare at the ceiling. "I hope he'll be alright… but Xemnas won't do anything too soon will he?" He closed his eyes again. "I should really stop worrying about him; he can take care of himself, after all. Still," He was shocked even as the next words left his mouth. "I want to be the one to take care of him."

~Zexion Report 4~

Demyx and I have been 'together' for about two weeks now and oddly enough, we haven't had sex yet. Stranger still, I'm not bothered by it and he doesn't seem to be either. When we do see each other we just talk, or he plays his sitar. We kiss and I do like holding him but it hasn't gone farther than that.

It's strange, even when I had a heart I thought love was the heart's subconscious reaction to of one set of hormones to another, that some while were more drawn to others it remained purely physical.

If that were the case however, would I really feel so strongly? Would I really be able to accept such a chaste relationship? I don't quite understand the reasons for my hesitation, Demyx and I have had sex before and although that was casual I would think the actions would still be the same.

There's still much that I can't comprehend. However, I feel confident, as long as Demyx is with me.

Awww, Zexy and his fluff reports, and Axel and his midnight discussions (with himself). But wait! Where's Demyx? He's in the next chapter?! Dun dun duuuun!

**--Separation--**

Side story time! I didn't want to put this in the story but I felt it had to be told. It's one of those things that makes me wonder 'What's wrong with me?' also it makes no sense. It's been a while since I've seen samurai Jack.

I And Now a very disturbing and random story on Aku (Samurai Jack) and Roxas I 

**Roxas scanned the barren landscape of this strange world."Where the hell did Axel go? We were supposed to check this place out **_**together**_**." He muttered angrily. He stopped in front of a tall volcano. "Huh, he might be in there, he **_**is **_**the Flurry of Dancing Flames." **

**He reached an opening and peered inside, trying to adjust his eyes to the darkness within, when unseen flames roared to life, illuminating a platform in the center of the volcano.**

"**Jack!" The booming voice echoed through the large room. "Wha-? Oh wait you're not Jack." The voice was quieter now. A creature appeared on the platform, it looked almost human, fire surrounded its eyes and hung from its green lips like a beard and strange appendages jutted from its head. The creature regarded him for a moment before raising its voice again. "Why are you heeeeeere?"**

"'**Cause I can be…"**

"**Whoooo are yooouuu?"**

"**Roxas, who the hell are you?"**

"**I am Akuuuuu and I am going to rape youuu!"**

"**What the fuck?"**

**--**

**Axel sprinted across the desert, searching desperately for Roxas. "Damn kid," He panted to himself. "I take **_**five seconds**_** to go take a piss and he wanders off." Suddenly he heard a voice in the distance.**

'_**I am Akuu and I am going to rape youuu!'**_

"**Rape? What…? Oh shit!" He hadn't seen anyone else the whole time he'd been in the desert. "Roxas!"**

**--**

**Roxas swing his keyblade fiercely, but somehow it had no effect. Aku stepped advanced slowly, laughing.**

"**Stop right there!" A familiar voice cried out.**

"**Axel!" Roxas cried happily.**

**The redhead flashed him a grin before stepping to the side to allow a serious looking man to stand beside him. He turned to the monster. "The names Axel, got it memorized?"**

**Aku somehow found a pen and wrote it on his arm. "My names Akuuuu, do you have **_**that**_** memorized?"**

"**No! Because that name sucks and you're stupid!"**

"**_You're_ stupid!"**

"**You're stupid!"**

"**Ahhh! Curse youuu! But I'm not dead yet. I **_**will**_** rape Roxas."**

"**Never! Only **_**I **_**can rape Roxas!" He threw his chakras furiously, they struck Aku's eyes and setting his whole body aflame.**

"**Shiiiiit!"**

**The black-haired man who had been standing silently next to Axel said. "Wait aren't you immune to fire? I mean you live in a volcano…"**

"**Good point, muahahahaha! Foolish mortals!"**

**Roxas clenched his fists in panic, when suddenly he had an idea. "Axel, get down here!" **

**The redhead nodded and jumped down to smile down at his lover. "Did you see my ninjaness, Roxas? Wasn't that awesome? I was all-" He was cut off by Roxas pressing their lips together furiously. His surprise was quickly replaced by lust and he responded with equal intensity. When they pulled away he turned to see Aku staring at them, one eye twitching. He grinned wickedly and turned back to Roxas, kissing him quickly on the lips before moving down to his neck, biting and sucking on the tender skin. One hand slid up the Roxas' shirt, fondling a nipple gently. The blond moaned.**

"**Ahhh, holy shit! Yaoi! KYAAA!" Blood spurted from Aku's nose and he staggered around the platform. "Curse you," He glanced at his arm. "Axeeeeel!" He fell to the floor, shaking. The black-haired man took the opportunity and drove his sword into the monster's neck. He bowed to the distracted pair and walked silently out of the volcano.**

"**Um…Axel?" The blond poked gently at the man buried in his neck. "He's dead, you know. We can stop."**

"**Well we **_**can**_**, but see… you know how I said only I could rape you.**

"**Wait, what? Axel… what're you-" He stopped as a loud moan escaped from his lips. "Goddamnit." he muttered, his face reddening. Axel smirked against his skin.**

That's how AkuRoku (meaning _Axel_ and Roxas) saved the day. I think I would do the same thing as Aku if I ever saw it in live action. 

PS: I'm sorry for this, I just really couldn't keep it in. OoL (me begging for forgiveness with a hat on—possibly a snowman)


	6. Chapter 6

I've been wondering how I'm going to write the Zemyx lemon. I mean if I wrote it from Zexion's POV it would be a report, it would be weird to write for some reason ('Zexion Report XXX'?) BTW Zexion's seme because Demyx is the ultimate uke. He's just too damn cute to be seme. 

~Demyx~

Demyx crept quietly into the room where Zexion sat, writing. Walking behind him the musician threw his arms around the shorter man's neck. "Whatcha doin' Zexy?"

Not taking his eyes off the paper in front of him, Zexion reached up to run his gloved fingers through the dirty-blonde hair. "Hello, Demyx. I'm writing another Report. What is it?"

"What so now I need a reason to see you?"

The slate-haired man smiled and put an arm around Demyx. "I suppose I'll forgive you _this_ time." The smile turned to a smirk and Demyx felt himself being guided gently into a kiss.

"It's your fault for not smelling me." The musician retorted after they broke apart.

"I was busy."

"You're always busy. Why don't you have time for meeeee?"

"Time? And what would we do with this time? Play chess? Maybe plant some flowers with Marluxia?" His fingers ghosted over the dirty-blonde's stomach through the robes, making him shudder.

"Marly scares me, though." He arched his back slightly.

"You're eager aren't you?"

"Don't try telling me you're not."

"I'm trying to pace myself. I want to see how long I can hold out."

"How long… Is this an experiment?! Is that all I am to you?!"

"If you didn't mean something to me the experiment couldn't work. I have a theory-"

"I thought Vexen was the scientist!" _But he was an assistant too._

"He wouldn't understand this."

"Understand what?"

"My theory."

"Damnit, Zexy. What is your Theory?"

"That we have hearts, or at least feelings. Some of these are too strong to be mere remnants."

"Zexy…"

"I love you, that's my theory."

Love: the forbidden word. Even memories of love were removed. Demyx had thought he was the only one who still remembered the bliss that came with it, that was unimaginable to forget. "I love you too, Zexy. But what does that have to do with waiting?"

"If I can control myself then that means I don't want you for sex alone."

"Sex is a part of love sometimes. Physical attraction is part of the difference between lovers and family."

"Lovers…"

"That's what we are. We're in love, we know it, we're lovers."

For the first time since he'd come in, Zexion turned to look at him, a strange look in his eyes. "You're so cute Demyx. Have I told you that?"

_Cute? Who says cute here? Someone might hear. Wait… _"Why aren't we allowed to feel?"

"Technically we are allowed to feel, we just aren't able to according to the Superior. It's difficult to say what might happen if he were to find out. We may be erased or removed from the Organization or it could simply be brushed off as 'memories of emotion'. We'd be chastised but not punished."

"I don't want to be punished, but I don't want to just brush this off."

"We don't have to. We just can't let anyone know unless we have something to use against them."

"But how can we tell that?"

"Axel. He sensed our feelings; he can probably tell if the others have similar reactions. We'll both ask whenever we see him."

Demyx was happy, and he knew that it wasn't just a memory.

~Saix~

Saix wandered the castle, looking for the Superior. He wasn't sure why he was looking for the Superior; he just knew that he wanted to find him. He'd stopped questioning these urges long ago. As he walked he found Roxas, the newest member staring at the sign above the door.

**Proof of Existence**

"Number 13." The boy looked up and glared at him.

"What the hell do you want?"

"You joined on a full moon, correct?"

"I think so… why does that matter?"

"I'd like to apologize for my actions at that time. I was not myself and it seems I've done something to upset you."

"You didn't do anything, you were just a freak."

"Once again I apologize."

Roxas was silent, as though he were trying to think of something to say. "Why's this room called Proof of Existence?"

"Because that's what it is."

"It's just our names on the floor with lights under them."

"That is the only proof we have. Our bodies fade away when we are erased. The only proof we have is written in this steel. That is our existence."

"That's so sad."

_Yes. _"No it isn't, we don't exist, we don't feel, therefore we cannot be upset by it."

Roxas looked down. "You're looking for Xemnas, right?"

"Yes."

"I figured, he should be in his room. That's what Axel said anyway."

"Thank you." He received a nod of acknowledgement before Roxas disappeared through a portal. Leaving Saix alone in the room.

_This is our existence. A room of a castle that isn't real in a world that never was, to be seen only by those who don't exist. Surely we have some other proof. _He looked at his hands, the long claws covered by the material of his gloves. _If I killed someone, a real creature, it would stay dead, whether I was eliminated or not. Is that not proof of my existence? Is our desire to linger on this nonexistent world not proof that we feel? _

Pulling off a glove with his teeth he put two fingers to his neck, no pulse beat against him. He dug the long nails into his wrist; the slight sting that came with a wound remained. He ran his tongue along the cut and the satisfying taste of blood filled his mouth.

Oh Saix, you're so full of angst.

Yes I like the taste of blood, I don't go out and drain people and I don't cut myself to drink my own. I just suck on cuts.

**Here's a thought: Sailor Saix… Saix in a Sailor Moon costume. Here's another one: Mansex makes him wear it. ^^ This is in bold because it's important.**


	7. Chapter 7

Mansex and Sailor Saix in: a random conversation then fluff! 

"Screw the rules I have pink hair!" –Marluxia

I decided to exclude Xion, I don't feel like writing her in now and to be honest she pisses me off. Don't ask me why she just does. 

~Saïx~

Saïx at last found his query in the exact place he knew he would be, where he should've known, sitting outside and staring at Kingdom Hearts, their Kingdom Hearts. He turned at Saïx's approach and smiled.

"My heartless has been eliminated."

"That's good news."

"You're bleeding."

"Indeed."

"Have you come to gaze at Kingdom Hearts with me?"

"No, I came simply to gaze at you." He wasn't sure where the words came from, but he felt he had to say them.

The Superior smiled and gestured for Saïx to sit beside him. "Such words sound as though they come from the heart."

"Do they not? Perhaps my heart is calling out to me from within the heart of all worlds, or rather calling for you."

Xemnas took his subordinate's wrist and ran his tongue slowly along the cut. "Strange that we can still bleed when we have no heart to carry the blood."

Saïx closed his eyes, silently begging for more of the warm tongue and strangely gentle touch, Xemnas complied, sensing his eagerness.

"I will say my Diviner, that none of the others can entrance me as you do." He kissed him, a kiss that seemed too tender for the empty shells it passed between.

~Axel~

Roxas' face was bloody when Axel saw him. Four thin scratches ran along his cheek. Axel could guess where they came from but didn't say anything, knowing it would upset the little blond.

--

He sat in his room, brooding. He thought of anger, but couldn't remember feeling it quite so strongly, in life or as a memory. Yet in the wild emotion he felt a sense of euphoria, of relief. The freedom to feel, even to remember so vividly, left a pleasant shock that drove him crazy.

"You're going to give me one hell of a show, aren't you Roxas?"

~Saïx~

Saïx gasped, trying to grasp the echo from before, when Xemnas had held him on Memory's Skyscraper, or when he'd been searching for him. He wondered when he'd started thinking of him as Xemnas, the man, rather than simply 'The Superior'.

Xemnas eased inside him and he forgot everything except 'more'. He heard himself moaning it and Xemnas chuckled softly in reply and began to move, panting out his name with each thrust. Saïx felt moans and gasps tearing from his throat as he felt his prostate being attacked relentlessly.

"Saïx."

It was barely a whisper, but it echoed through the room as Xemnas began to stroke him. He gasped in shock and pleasure. It didn't take much longer to send him over the edge.

"Xemnas!"

He felt something, warm and somehow comforting, spill inside of him and the tan Nobody moved off of him, reluctantly it seemed.

"That's the first time you've called me by 'name' rather than title."

"I apologize."

"Don't."

He hesitated. "That was the first time you touched me."

"I've thought of many things these past few nights. And as I said, you entrance me, you captivate me. I could only accept you having such powers over me." He wrapped an arm around the pale chest. "You will stay here tonight. Whether I'm done with you or not, I will have you by my side."


End file.
